In a home, business, or other environment, computing devices may interact with one another over any number of networks. In some cases, the computing devices may include smart appliances, Internet of Things devices, or other types of devices that may lack a display, or that may otherwise have limited capabilities for presenting information to and receiving input from a user. In such cases, configuring the device may be difficult given its limited interface.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.